


The Road That Winds

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Other, SPN - Freeform, Series Rewrite, Supernatural - Freeform, The Walking Dead/Supernatural Crossover, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: This is a rewrite/crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural. It starts at episode one of The Walking Dead and takes place just after the season finale of Supernatural’s second season.Each chapter will be based off TWD episodes with some Supernatural thrown in. Season two really starts bringing SPN into the story more.





	1. Days Gone Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Info - Rick Grimes wakes up from a coma with a familiar face close by. Together, they meet a group of men and eventually set off to Atlanta in search of help and Rick’s family  
> Word Count - 3721  
> Pairings - Rick/Lori (mentioned)  
> Warnings - shooting, mentions of death, dead bodies, walkers (zombies)
> 
> A/N - This is a rewrite/crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural. It starts at episode one of The Walking Dead and takes place just after the season finale of Supernatural’s second season. You don’t have to watch The Walking Dead to know what’s going on. 
> 
> A friend asked me to do this months ago and after encouragement from others, I decided to try it.

##  **The Road That Winds 1.1 - Days Gone Bye**

_The gunshot rang through the air. He dropped to the ground in agonizing pain. Shane didn’t hesitate. He fired his gun and got the unseen gunmen._

_“Rick, stay with me!”_

_Rick saw doctors. He saw a woman he vaguely recognized. Lori….Carl…..Shane…_

_The flowers Shane brought were next to his bed. Shane spoke. Rick couldn’t make out his words_.

Rick Grimes opened his eyes and knew immediately something was wrong. There were no beeps coming from machines. Shane wasn’t there. Lori wasn’t there.

“Rick?”

A soft female voice spoke his name.

“Rick, it’s Kristina Kendal. I’m Lambert’s niece.” She moved to him. “Wait! Slow down. Let me help you.”

She helped him sit up and he saw she looked tired. Dirty. Her clothes were wrinkled and had blood stains on them.

“Kristina?”

She nodded. “Welcome back. I wish there something to really welcome you back to but, well…” she reached behind her. Rick saw five bottles of water. “I’m glad you woke up. I was getting low on supplies.”

“Supplies?” Rick asked. “Where’s Lori?”

Kristina paused for a moment. “I’m sure they made it to the base by now. It’s been weeks since you were shot, Rick.”

“The base?” He looked around. “Where’s the doctors? Other nurses?”

“Rick, a lot has happened in the last six weeks.” Kristina bit her lip. “We have to try and get out. We need food and water. I stuffed my bag and another one I found with a few things before Shane barricaded the door.”

“Shane did what?”

“Let’s get out of the hospital and try to make it somewhere safer and I’ll explain what I can.” Kristina promised.

A few moments later, they opened the door to the room and pushed the gurneys away. “Stay quiet if possible.” Kristina whispered. “If there’s any still on this floor, I don’t want to attract them. I only have a few bullets left.”

Rick recognized the gun. “Shane gave you his father’s gun?”

“He wanted to make sure that I protected you.” Kristina said. “We were sure you were being evacuated.”

Rick started to wander down the hall a little. He saw the double doors bolted. A hand, obviously female, reached through the opening and suddenly he heard growls and moans as the doors began to rattle.

“Come on!” Kristina’s face showed her panic. “The stairwell is safe. It won’t smell all that great, but we can get to the loading docks.”

She handed him a book of matches and led him to the stairwell. The stench was almost too much. Kristina lit a match, as did Rick, and they made their way down the stairs.

Once at the door, they pushed it open, the bright sun almost too much for them. After a moment, their eyes adjusted to the light. Rick’s face showed his horror.

“At least these are dead.” Kristina bit her lip. “Truly dead, anyway.”

They walked past the rows of bodies, up a hill, and past a military helicopter. Rick looked around, trying to process what he was seeing, trying to ask the questions forming in his head but unable to speak at the sheer horror of what he saw around him.

“There’s two bikes over there. Overturned.” Rick pointed. Kristina nodded and followed him over. She suddenly grabbed his arms.

“It’s one of them!” Her voice filled with fear. She grabbed one of the bikes as Rick studied the woman, again shocked.

The lower part of her body was gone. She was crawling toward him now, growling, determined to reach him.

“Rick! Come on! Don’t let her touch you!” Kristina looked around. “Please! Hurry up before more come!”

He got on his bike and led her down several streets to the one he knew best. He saw his house, the front door wide open. He jumped off the bike and ran in.

Kristina followed. “Rick! Wait!”

He looked in every room. He saw things were missing. He knew Lori and Carl were gone. “Where are they?”

“Shane was taking them to safety.” Kristina reminded him. “I told you that.”

Rick looked around in disbelief. His home was ramshacked, his wife and son were gone. He stumbled outside, leaving Kristina alone in the house.

“Rick, I’m going to check and see if there’s anything here we can use. We need to go. We need to get to the base.”

He didn’t hear her. Rick sat on the curb and cried for his wife and son, his confusion at this new world he woke to.

Something caught his attention. A man was walking down the street. Rick called out to him. The man slowly turned and Rick waved. As the man moved toward Rick, he realized there was something not right about him. Just as he realized this man wasn’t quite a man, he felt something hit the back of his head and he fell forward.

He heard a scream. Kristina. He tried to move but couldn’t.

“Carl…” was the last thing he said before darkness took over.

~*~

Kristina was led down the street. Two of the men carried Rick. One kept his gun in her side and told her to be quiet.

She saw more and more of the dead walking. She froze for a second before the man nudged her.

“Unless you want to be dinner, keep walking, Sweetheart.” He whispered. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

They came to a house and the little boy opened the door. Rick was carried into the closest bedroom while the little boy hurried to shut and secure the door. He turned around and look at one of the men. “There’s a lot of them out there, Daddy.”

“I shouldn’t have fired the gun.” He looked at the other men. “I knew better.”

The tallest of the men with long, brown hair, spoke up. “You had to. We found more survivors.”

The others exchanged looks and glanced at Kristina. She started to speak, but her throat was dry. She’d given Rick the last of the water. She began to cough and the men jumped up.

“Water…please…” she pleaded. “I gave mine to him.” An older man in a trucker hat passed her a bottle. She drank it slowly but finished it quickly. “Thank you.”

The father looked at his son. “Get that first aid kit…”

“I have medical supplies.” Kristina told them. “We were in the hospital. I grabbed what I could.”

She handed the bag over. The man took it and nodded. “I’ll go check on your friend. My name is Morgan Jones. This is my boy, Duane.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Kristina managed a small smile.

“I’ll go help Morgan.” The older man looked at the two younger men. “Take it easy.”

“Sure, Bobby.”

Once left alone with the men, she looked at them cautiously. The taller of the two had a boyish face. He ran his fingers through his long hair and looked at her.

“I’m Sam Winchester. That’s my brother, Dean.”

“Kristina Kendal.” She told them. She noticed her hospital badge. “I’m a nurse….”

“How the hell did the two of you stay alive at the hospital? How long were you there?”

“Rick was there a few days before this started. His best friend asked me to stay with him. Patients were suppose to be transferred but they never came back. Shane left to get Rick’s family to safety. I stayed because Rick saved my uncle’s life more than once.”

“How?” Dean’s eyes met hers. She felt herself getting lost in the amazing green orbs staring into her soul.

“They’re sheriff deputies.” Kristina explained. “Rick and Shane saved him from a stabbing wound a couple of years ago. Uncle Lambert had a heart attack a few months after that. Rick and Shane found his patrol car and got him to the hospital in time.” She closed her eyes. “The day Rick got shot..”

“He was shot?” Sam asked. “That’s his open wound?”

She nodded. “He did too much today. He just woke up this morning. I had a few bottles of water left, no food.” She bit her lip. “If he hadn’t woke up, I would have had to leave him.” Kristina had tears in her eyes. “I wouldn’t have been able to stay there much longer with no water.”

Sam and his brother exchanged a look. “When was the last time you ate?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s been two, maybe three days. I had all the food I could find. I was trying to be careful. I wanted to have some for Rick when he woke up but until today….”

“You’ve been there since this started?” Dean asked.

She nodded. “I kept track of the time. Six weeks.”

“How did you two survive in there? Every time we’ve been by the hospital, it’s been overrun.”

“They chained the door. I heard them. I was terrified they would get through.” She was shaking. “We got out using the stairwell. It was filled with bodies and it smelled like death but we got outside and made our way to Rick’s house.”

Sam nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Where’d his buddy take his family?”

Kristina told them about Shane’s insistence there would be a base or something safe set up for people. “I don’t know if they made it. I hope so. Carl’s just a kid. Nine or ten I think.” She took a deep breath. “Shane and Rick have been best friends since they were kids. Shane doesn’t have anyone except Rick, Lori, and Carl.”

Dean looked toward his brother. They had a private conversation and both had the same look on their faces.

“Sounds like Shane left you both for dead.” Dean said

“He wouldn’t do that.” Kristina insisted. “We were told the military….”

“In six weeks, we haven’t seen the military coming around looking for people.” Sam’s tone was gentle where Dean’s wasn’t. “They came at the start but pulled out.”

“No one is coming.” Dean said. “It’s the end of the world…”

He stopped when Duane walked back into the room. “Have you checked…”

“No,” Dean’s demeanor changed. “I didn’t want to draw anymore attention to us. There’s a lot more out now than usual.”

“Sorry about that.” Morgan, Bobby, and Rick walked into the room. Kristina stood up and looked at him.

“You’re okay?”

Rick nodded. “I’m good. Sore.” He managed a small smile. “Are you?”

“I don’t know yet.” She was honest.

Bobby looked at her. “We haven’t been introduced yet. Bobby Singer.”

“Kristina Kendal.” She smiled at him. “I thought you were their father.”

The Winchesters smiled. “Bobby is pretty much the closest thing we’ve got to a dad.” Sam told her.

It didn’t take long before their dinner was set in front of them. Duane asked Morgan to say a prayer.

“Lord, please watch over us in these crazy days,” Morgan says, looking at everyone for a moment.

As they ate, Duane and Morgan told Rick that they had a bet going. “Duane thinks you’re a bank robber.”

“Sheriff’s Deputy.” Rick says.

Morgan looks at Kristina. “And you’re a nurse?”

She nods, slowly eating. She sees everyone watching her. “Is everything okay?”

Bobby looked at her. “When’s the last time you slept?”

She shrugged. “I get a little here and there. I didn’t want to be caught off guard.”

Bobby looked at the brothers. “I think the young lady needs a bed tonight.” He added, “and I ain’t talking about anyone sharing.”

His eyes were on Dean when he spoke. Dean smirked. “Yeah, I get it.”

Morgan saw Duane paying a bit too much attention to that conversation and distracted him by asking Rick more questions. Kristina sat quietly while the men discussed the last six weeks and a plan was made for the next day.

Rick glanced over at her. “You need rest.”

“So do you.” She told him. “You just came out of a coma, Rick. I have no idea how you survived but you did. You also managed to rip your stitches out.” She saw a corner in the room. “I can sleep over there.”

“No.”

“You won’t be any good to us if you don’t get some rest.” Bobby smiled kindly. “I know your head must be spinning but I promise you that you’re safe here.”

Morgan nodded. “You’ve been caring for Rick for weeks. It’s time to take care of yourself.”

Duane left the room and came back. “We found these a few weeks ago. You can change your clothes.”

“Thanks.” Kristina slowly stood. She almost fell, but Dean was quick to jump to help her.

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Dean looked at her with concern. “Take it easy.” He looked to the group. “I’ll get her upstairs.”

She managed to get upstairs without falling. Kristina realized that Bobby was right. She was exhausted. A sudden thought occurred to her and she froze.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean asked.

Kristina shook her head. “I didn’t want to leave Rick if I could help it. I would have had to though. I couldn’t have just waited there to die.” She bit her lip. “I wouldn’t have made it far. I am so tired and I don’t know where to go. I have no idea…”

She sat on the bed and tried to fight the tears but failed. Dean sat next to her. He swallowed as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and let her cry. He stroked her hair and told her they’d figure it out.

“We’re all in this together now.” Dean whispered. “We’ll all figure out the next move together.”

“The base…”

“Bobby mentioned it a few times.” Dean wasn’t so sure. “Don’t think about it tonight.” He encouraged her to sleep. “We’ll be giving you and Rick a lesson in how to kill the walkers and then hitting up the sheriff’s department. Rick is sure we’ll find some things we can use there.”

He watched her for a moment before standing up. “I’ll pull the door for you. If you need anything, I’ll be across the hall.”

“Whose bed did I take?” Kristina asked.

Dean shrugged. “Don’t matter, really. We sleep where we drop usually. I’ll be over there if you need something.”

“Thank you, Dean.” She managed a smile.

“Night, Sweetheart.”

Kristina slowly pulled the blood stained scrubs from her body. She put the oversized sweatpants and tee shirt before curling into a ball. She felt the tears coming again and rolled over. She heard the door open and knew he was there. The bed shifted as he laid next to her.

“You’re okay.” He whispered in the dark. “Things are bad, but we’re going to make it.”

~*~

After they had a brief lesson in killing walkers, they loaded into Morgan’s vehicle and headed to the King County Sheriff’s Department. Rick surprised everyone by sharing with them that the station ran off a separate propane heating system.

Kristina showered, washing away weeks of filth. She saw the bottles of body wash, each labeled with a different female officer’s name and grabbed one. The guilt subsided when the smell of vanilla reached her nose. She lathered her body in suds and smiled as she rinsed the soap. She washed her hair three times before turning the water off and grabbing the towel. She dressed quickly in the jeans and tank top she’d worn to work weeks before. She’d kept her scrubs in her locker at the hospital, along with a couple of extra changes of clothes just in case there was ever an emergency.

She’d never counted on the end of the world.

When she rejoined the men, all looked surprised. She was tinier than she’d looked in her scrubs and the oversized clothes she’d been given the night before. Her long wavy hair was clean, brushed, and a lighter brown than one would have thought.

Rick smiled at her. “You’re pretty good with a gun from what I remember.”

“It’s been awhile,” she admitted.

“It’s like riding a bike.” Rick told her.

“You know how to shoot a gun?” Bobby asked.

Kristina smiled. “I’m the first member of my family in four generations not to go into law enforcement. Guns were kind of a thing growing up.”

Rick found the keys to the cruiser he use to drive with Shane and they made their way outside. Once everything was loaded, he turned to Morgan.

“I’m heading to Atlanta.” Rick said. “I’ve got to find my family.”

Bobby nodded to the boys. “We’re coming with you.” He stopped. “If that’s okay.”

Rick looked at Kristina, who nodded. “Sure, load your stuff up.” He handed something to Morgan. The walkie talkie was low on battery, but they both agreed to turn it on for a few minutes everyday at dawn to try and make contact.

As everyone is saying goodbye, Rick sees a familiar face.

“Is that…..?” Kristina started to ask.

“Leon Bassett.” Rick shook his head. “I didn’t think much of him before but I can’t leave him like this.” He drew his gun and fired one shot.

“We need to go. Now.” Dean gently pulled Kristina toward the cruiser. “More will come. Noise attracts them.”

They left Morgan and Duane then, driving in the opposite direction. Rick made a turn and stopped suddenly.

“What’s this?” Bobby asked from the back seat.

Rick opened the door. “Something I got to take care of.” was the only explanation he offered.

Kristina watched Rick walk to the walker they saw the day before and shoot her.

“What the hell is he doing?” Dean asked, looking around to see how many others would start coming.

Kristina shrugged. “Maybe he just thought it was the right thing to do.”

Rick rushed back. “Highway 85 will take us to Atlanta.” He looks in the rear view mirror. “Any particular reason y'all decided to join us?”

Sam answered. “Morgan’s not likely to leave while his wife is roaming. We can’t stay here.”

“There’s others out there.” Bobby said. “People who are still alive like us.”

Kristina stared out the window as the men talked. Eventually Rick picked up the CB. After several minutes, he gave up and replaced it. Only half an hour later, he noticed they’d soon be out of gas.

Bobby shrugged. “Ain’t like we never walked before.”

They pushed on until the cruiser came to a stop. They all grabbed their bags. Rick had a gas can and the bag of guns. Silently all five started walking, eyes wandering, aware that this was not a casual afternoon stroll.

After a grisly discovery at a farmhouse, and Dean’s frustration at the only vehicle having parts missing, Rick pointed to something in the distance.

“It’s been awhile but I suppose that’s faster than walking.” Sam said.

“We’re close to Atlanta.” Kristina told him. “It won’t take us long on horseback.”

They found four horses, all well trained and, Bobby noted, well cared for. Rick and Sam saddled each horse. Rick looked at Kristina. “You want to ride with me?”

“I got her.” Dean spoke up. Bobby and Sam exchanged a look but said nothing. Rick looked at Kristina but didn’t push it when she followed Dean to one of the horses.

“It’s been more than a while.” Dean gave her a small smile.

“It’s only been a couple of months.” She smiled back. Dean climbed on the horse then reached down and helped her up. Once settled, his arms reached around her for the reigns.

“This okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Kristina nodded.

They rode in silence until they approached Atlanta.

“This isn’t what I hoped we’d find.” Bobby said sadly. “It’s what I figured though.”

“There has to be something.” Rick said. “We need food, water. Shelter.”

“Let’s not go too far in.” Dean spoke up. “Just in case we have to leave in a hurry.”

As they rode through town, they saw the bodies. They saw a few walkers come out and start to follow.

They saw a helicopter.

“I didn’t expect that.” Sam said.

Rick took off in the direction of the helicopter. The other horses followed Rick’s.

Straight into more walkers than they ever wanted to see.

“Oh my God,” Kristina’s voice was a whisper. Dean tried to back the horse up but it wouldn’t move. “Sammy!” He whispered to Kristina. “When I say, jump down. Sam will get you.”  Sam was watching his brother. “Get her!” Dean told his brother. “Run like hell!” Sam nodded. Before Kristina knew what was happening, Rick and Bobby were firing at the walkers.

“Go now!” Dean told her. “Go with Sam!”

She jumped off the horse and felt Sam’s arms grab her. Bobby followed them as Dean tried to help Rick. The last thing Kristina saw before Sam pulled her into an alley was Dean and Rick make their way under a tank.

“You two okay?” Bobby asked.

“Are you?” Kristina looked him over. “Did you….”

“What are you people doing?” A new voice asked. Sam

and Bobby raised their guns and turned to see a young man wearing a baseball cap. “Whoa! I can help!”

“How?”

“I can get your people out of trouble.”

~*~

Dean saw Rick put the gun to his head and knew this was it. He was prepared for the end. He had been for a long time.

Suddenly Rick pulled himself into the tank. Dean followed quickly and they lock themselves inside. Rick started to search the dead soldier next to him. He turned his zombified face toward Rick and went for a bite. Without hesitation, Dean shot the soldier. The enclosed space caused a terrible echoed that disoriented both of them.

“Fuck!” Dean’s hands covered his ears. “Sorry!”

“You saved me.” Rick shouted. His hearing not back to normal.

They open the top hatch.

“There’s your guns.” Dean sighs.

“They’re coming. Get back in!” Rick says, pushing Dean back down.

For several minutes, they sit, listening to the sounds of the walkers banging on the tanker, desperate to get to them.

“Well,” Dean pulled a flask from his pocket. “We’re pretty much fucked.” He offered Rick some. Rick took a shot and sighed. He had the soldier’s beretta in his hand, against his forehead when they heard the radio.

“Hey. Hey you, dumbasses,“ a voice said. "You two in the tank. Cozy in there?”


	2. Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing in Atlanta except walkers…or so they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - There’s nothing in Atlanta except walkers…or so they thought  
> Word Count - 1932  
> Pairings - Rick/Lori (mentioned)  
> Warnings - shooting, mentions of death, dead bodies, walkers (zombies), Merle Dixon’s ignorance
> 
> A/N - This is a rewrite/crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural. It starts at episode one of The Walking Dead and takes place just after the season finale of Supernatural’s second season. You don’t have to watch The Walking Dead to know what’s going on.

##  **The Road That Winds 1.2 Guts**

They climbed the ladder as instructed, as fast as they could. Once safely on top of the building, all three looked over the ledge.

“I don’t see them.” Bobby looked at Sam. “That don’t mean nothing. Dean has gotten out of worse messes than this and Rick is a tough son of a bitch.”

“They’re in the tank.” The young man who helped them said. “There’s a latch at the bottom they crawled through.”

Sam closed his eyes. “They could be alive?”

“They are alive.” A woman said. “I just heard something from the tank. Damn it! We are stuck! We can’t make it back to camp now!”

“Andrea, calm down!” Another man spoke up. “It’ll be okay.”

 The woman shook her head. “I promised my sister I would come back.”

 Kristina turned to the young man who helped them. “I’m Kristina. This is Sam and Bobby. Sam’s brother, Dean, and our friend Rick are in the tank.”

 “Glen.” He held up a walkie talkie. “Let’s see if this works.”

~*~*~

"Hey. Hey you, dumbasses,“ a voice said. "You two in the tank. Cozy in there?”

 “Whoever you are, I don’t mind telling you we are a little concerned in here.“ Dean’s deep voice replied.

 “The tank is surrounded by walkers. The horses are distracting most now. Go! I’ll meet you.”

“Can you see the bag of guns?”

 “Not an option!” Glen handed the radio to Andrea and took off down the ladder.

 Inside the tank, Dean grabbed a grenade off one of the dead soldiers as Rick opened the top latch. The man on the radio was right; most of the walkers were distracted by the horses. One was on the tank and reached for Rick. Rick used a metal pipe to quickly dispatch the walker and climbed out with Dean close behind. They jump from the tank and rush to a sidewalk, shooting walkers as they ran.

 As they turn a corner, they are surprised by the man standing there.

 “Whoa! Not dead!”

 Dean recognized the voice. “Our savior.”

 He led them up a ladder, stopping halfway on a platform to catch their breath.

 "Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. Are you the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?” He smiled. “Glen.”

 “Dean Winchester.” Rick motioned to Dean. “I’m Rick Grimes. Thank you for the help.” He glanced down at his uniform. “These are all the clothes I have. All my stuff was gone was I got back home.”

 As Glen led them across the roof, Dean was curious. “Why did you save us?”

 "Call it foolish, naive hope that if I’m ever that far up shit creek, somebody would do the same for me. Guess that makes me an even bigger dumbass than either of you.” They all shared a small smile. “By the way, your friends are with my group.”

 “Your group?”

 Glen led them down stairs to a department store. Sam and Bobby looked relieved to see Dean. Kristina smiled at Rick and saw Dean watching her. She smiled at him but he looked away almost immediately.

 The woman Glen called Andrea put her gun at Rick, then Dean, moving it back and forth between the two. "We’re dead because of you,” she said. She was angry, but the fear in her voice was more evident.

 Dean shook her head. “You ain’t going to do much damage with the safety on.”

 A man introduced as Morales sighed. “The gunshots brought more of the walkers.”

 “So you’re telling me I rang the dinner bell?” Dean shook his head. “Son of a bitch!”

 “What the hell were you all doing out there anyway?”

 Sam started to explain they were trying to find other survivals, a camp, anything or anyone who could help them to safety.

 “There was a helicopter.” Kristina spoke up.

 The new group looked at each other. It was clear they didn’t believe her.

 Jacqui, the other woman in their group, shook her head. “It had to be an hallucination.”

 “We all saw it.” Bobby said. “All of us.”

 Glen looked at another man, desperately trying to make contact with someone through a radio. “Any luck, T-Dog?”

 “No, it may work better on higher ground.”

 “Mind if I take a look? I’m pretty good with that kind of thing.” Bobby started toward him when they heard muffled gunshots.

 “Oh God!” Andrea exclaimed, annoyed. “Is that Dixon?”

 Only minutes later, they find Merle Dixon shooting a rifle from the rooftop. Kristina and Sam shared a look after Merle called Morales and T-Dog racial slurs. Dean and Rick stepped in when Merle turned the gun on T-Dog.

 Rick hit Merle with the butt of the rifle before he landed a punch to his face. “Things are different now. There’s us, and there’s the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart.“

 “You won’t shoot me,” The man challenged Rick.

Dean pulled his own gun out. “I ain’t a cop.”

“Dean,” Bobby gave him a look, his tone heavily implying the younger man needed to stay out of this.

Rick shook his head. "All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son.  Anyone who gets in the way of that is gonna lose.” He suddenly reached into Merle’s pocket and pulled out a pack of drugs. Without hesitation, Rick tossed it over the side of the building.  

 Morales looked at the newcomers. “The refugee camp was a pipe dream. It’s not there.”

 “Balls.” Bobby shook his head.

 “We’re part of a larger group. We’ve got a camp outside the city.” Morales continued. “Just having a hard time reaching them.”

 “We’re on our own now.” Rick and Dean looked at each other.

Merle caught everyone’s attention when he called Andrea a whore. She stayed calmed, but Kristina had heard enough.

Kristina exploded. “How dare you say that to her! I don’t know what the hell your problem is, but stop taking it out on everyone else. Everyone else is trying to figure out how to survive and all you care about is starting fights and asserting your position as the resident asshole.”

“You bitch,” Merle spit at her. “Obviously your man hasn’t put you in your place yet.”

Dean took a step toward him, but Sam beat him to it. He punched Merle in the face and then grabbed his shirt collar.

“Don’t talk to her,” Sam’s voice had more anger than Kristina expected from him. “Don’t even look at her.”

“So she’s yours. I thought by the way she and the other guy were staring at each other, he’d claimed her already.” 

Sam’s grip tightened. “No one is claiming anyone. I don’t care if the world has gone to hell. Don’t disrespect a woman like that again.” 

“Hey,” Rick pulled him away. “It’s not worth it. We have to figure out how to get out of Atlanta. We can deal with him then.” 

Bobby looked at the radio. “I’ll help him try and get through to their people. The rest of you try and figure out how to get us the hell out of this mess.”

While Glen and Morales searched the sewers with Jacqui, Sam kept a look out from top, and Rick, Andrea, Dean, and Kristina watched the store front. Dean saw Kristina looking at a couple of small things, but he looked away when she tried to make eye contact with him. She realized that she’d imagined the night before and the moments she believed they shared earlier. She ignored the others as she grabbed a bag and tried to find anything useful she could. Kristina still had her bag but she knew that she’d need more items later.

There was very little in the store she thought might be useful. She heard Andrea and Rick talking, saw Dean watching the front of the store. The walkers broke through the exterior door and began to bang on the interior door.

“We have to think of something fast.” Dean looked at Rick. “Any ideas?”

Sam, Glen, Jacqui, and Morales rejoined them. “The sewers are a bust.” Sam mumbled to Dean

“Son of a bitch.” Dean shook his head.

Rick looked at him. “Can you and Sam handle keeping an eye on this?”

“Yeah, we got it.” He looked at Kristina. “Go with them. Just in case.”

“Are you sure?” She asked. “I’m a pretty good shot.”

Dean shrugged. “We’re better.”

Kristina bit her lip and followed the others. She looked back once, but Dean looked away quickly.

“What the hell is that about?” Sam asked his brother.

“I could ask you the same thing, Sam. What the hell was that on the roof?”

Sam shrugged. “The guy is a dick and he was being disrespectful…”

“And Kristina looked like she had it covered.” Dean snapped.

“Okay, Dean, I crossed a line. I’m sorry.” Sam took a deep breath. “You’re interested in her and I guess you did make it obvious. I’m sorry.”

“You think this is about getting laid?” Dean asked. “Sam, just…” He stopped. “You know, we’re going to have to sit down with Bobby and figure out something.”

“Dean, I….” 

“It’s been two months, Sam. I have ten months before a hellhound comes after me. At some point, I’m going off alone. I need you and Bobby to respect that.”

“No,” Sam shook his head. “Dean, something is different. Things have changed.”

“Not that much, Sam. Not enough that my deal is broken.”

Sam thought differently. “Dean, we’ve tried summoning demons and none show. We found an entire nest of vampires dead. They dropped dead, Dean. They weren’t decapitated. Maybe the walkers are the only monsters left.”

“They’re not the only ones left, Sam.” Dean saw that the interior door wasn’t going to hold too much longer. “They’re just the most obvious.”

~*~*~

No one liked the idea but they knew it was their only chance for survival. It was dangerous, but they agreed it might be their only chance to survive. Rick saw the cube van down below.

“Keys have to be close by.” Bobby commented.

A plan was born. They brought one of of the corpse from the alley in. Rick paused before he started to hack into the flesh. Wayne Dunlap was once like them. He was once alive. 

“He was an organ donor.”

Kristina watched with the rest of the group as Rick and Glen slowly made their way toward the van. She stood in between Dean and Sam, shaking with fear for the men on the street. 

The rain was not part of their plan. It was obvious that the walkers knew that Rick and Glen were human.

“They’re not going to make it.” Kristina worried.

Dean moved his hand around her waist. “They’re over the fence.” He whispered to her. “We’re going to be out of here soon, Sweetheart.”

Her hand covered his for a split second before he moved away.

“Where are they going?” 

“They’re leaving us!”

Bobby shook his head. “They wouldn’t do that.”

Glen’s voice came over the radio. “We’re coming. Be ready!”

Everyone grabbed their bags and rushed to the stairwell. They made it to the loading dock and jumped into the truck. It was clear as they drove off that someone was missing.

“I dropped the key.” T-Dog looked guilty, almost sick.

Everyone shared a look. Only a few understood what leaving Merle behind would mean later.

Andrea looked around. “Where’s Glen?!”

The question was answered as the roar of an engine accompanied by the sound of a car alarm was heard. 


	3. Tell it to the Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups makes their way back to their camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - The groups makes their way back to their camp  
> Word Count - 1932  
> Pairings - Rick/Lori   
> Warnings - shooting, mentions of death, dead bodies, walkers (zombies), 
> 
> A/N - This is a rewrite/crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural. It starts at episode one of The Walking Dead and takes place just after the season finale of Supernatural’s second season. You don’t have to watch The Walking Dead to know what’s going on. 
> 
> A friend asked me to do this months ago and after encouragement from others, I decided to try it.

##  **The Road That Winds 1.3 Tell it to the Frogs**

As they neared the camp, Morales assured Rick that no one would miss Merle.

“Except maybe Daryl.”

Bobby mumbled under his breath.  “Balls”

“What is it?” Sam asked in a hushed tone.

Bobby sighed. “I think we may have some trouble when we get to their camp. If this is who I think it is.”

The van soon came to a stop and the alarm on the car stopped. Everyone piled out of the van and Kristina watched as their new friends were reunited with their loved ones.

“I don’t believe it!” Bobby started running. Dean and Sam followed him. Kristina watched as they ran to a woman and took turns hugging her. She realized this was someone who meant a great deal to them.

“Dad?!”

Kristina recognized the voice. She’d only heard it a few times but she looked up to see Rick racing toward the wife and son he was so desperate to find.

Shane looked shocked, but managed a smile. He met Kristina’s eyes and nodded. She knew then that Shane assumed they were dead.

“Kris, come here.” Rick motioned to her.

Lori took her into her arms. “You’re alive! Oh, Honey!” She held her tight. “Shane said you stayed with Rick. We were sure he was being moved. They told us…”

“We’re alive.” Kristina smiled at her. “Thank goodness you’re both okay.”

Lori wiped her eyes. “There’s a couple of people who are going to be happy to see you.”

“What?” Kristina hadn’t dared to hope she’d see anyone she knew again. “Who?”

“We saw them as we were leaving. They were terrified….”

“Kristina?!” She turned and was suddenly overcome with emotion.

“Beau! Melissa!” Kristina raced to her younger sister and cousin. “I thought..”

“Shane said you stayed with Rick! We thought you were…” Melissa saw Rick. “You’re both alive?”

“We are,” Kristina took her sister in her arms. “I was so worried about you. Both of you!” She reached out and touched Beau’s cheek. “Where’s everyone else?” She asked, fearful of the answer.

Beau hugged her. “We’re here. It’s just us. We’re going to be okay though.”

Kristina saw Dean watching and she gave him a small smile before leading the teenagers over. “Melissa, Beau, this is Dean Winchester. That’s his brother, Sam, and their…”

“Uncle Bobby.” Bobby smiled at Kristina. “You found your people.”

“I guess what’s left of them.” She kissed the top of her sister’s head. “This is my sister, Melissa and my cousin, Beau.”

“I’m Ellen.” The woman standing next to Bobby smiled. “These two were real worried about you.” Kristina caught the look in Ellen’s eyes and saw her glance move toward Shane. “It’s good you made it out of the hospital. You’ll have to tell us how you and Rick survived.”

Kristina saw Rick and Shane hug. Shane’s expression was still one of shock, even with the smile on his face. “Sure,” Kristina smiled at Ellen. “Eventually.”

“We’ve been sleeping in Ellen’s tent.” Melissa told Kristina. “She insisted.”

“It’s a ten person tent.” Ellen explained. “I found it in the trunk.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “The trunk?”

Ellen nodded. “I wouldn’t let anyone touch her. She’s still got three fourths of a tank of gas and everything is where it needs to be.”

“Where’s my Baby?”

Kristina looked at him. His baby?

Sam and Bobby caught her look and smiled slightly. “He calls his car Baby.”

“What?” Kristina looked at Sam.

“She’s a special lady.” Dean glared at his brother. “Don’t forget that!”

Melissa smiled. “1967 Impala. Like Daddy drove before…” she stopped. “It’s a beautiful car.”

Dean gave her a look of respect. “It’s nice when the younger generation can appreciate…”

“Knock it off.” Bobby shook his head. “Idgit.”

Ellen laughed. “There’s plenty of room for all of us. Safer that way. We haven’t seen anything up here but we take turns keeping watch.”

“Are you hungry?” Melissa asked. “We don’t have a lot but there’s a few packs of crackers and cans of tuna fish.”

“That sounds good.” Kristina smiled at her.

Melissa and Beau went to talk to Dale about some food for the new arrivals. Dean smiled when he saw Kristina watching her sister.

“I’m glad you found family.”

“I didn’t want to think about what may have happened.” Kristina wiped her eyes and looked at Ellen. “Are there any people here who need medical attention? I’m a nurse.”

“Nothing serious.” Ellen’s eyes traveled toward a man with a woman and little girl. “Nothing anyone will let us fix.”

Kristina watched the family and knew immediately. “Shit.”

“What?” Sam asked.

Ellen answered for her. “He’s abusing his wife. The little girl too.”

Dean got angry. “He’s still breathing?”

“Shane said to leave it alone. I’ve tried to talk to Carol a few times but Ed won’t have it. Sophia’s a sweet kid. She and Carl get on pretty well, same with the Morales’ kids. If I witness him hurting either of them, it’ll be the last thing he does.”  

Kristina nodded. “I am even more glad I have a gun.”

“Speaking of guns,” a new voice spoke up. “I believe I left you with my Daddy’s pistol.”

“Hello, Shane.”

Shane nodded at her. “I didn’t think you made it.”

“I kind of figured that out.” Kristina smiled at him. “You want the gun back?”

“Krissy, it was my dad’s.”

“I’ll be unarmed.” Kristina said. “Do you have another…”

Shane held his hand out. “Sorry. We’ll look for more.”

“Can’t I keep it until then?”

“Give me the damn gun, girl.” Shane’s tone changed suddenly.

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Dean stepped in front of her. “I’m pretty sure you know what’s going on out here. Doesn’t seem like a smart idea to leave anyone capable without protection.”

“Who the hell are you?” Shane stepped forward.

“Whoa! Shane, stop it.” Rick pulled him away. “Shane, this is Dean and Sam Winchester, and Bobby Singer. They helped us! They helped us get back to y'all.”

Shane stopped and stared at Dean, Sam, and Bobby. “They helped you?”

“Yes.” Rick nodded. “They’re good people, Shane.”

Shane took a deep breath and extended his hand. “I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his hand and looked at Kristina. “Gun.”

“What?” Kristina was surprised.

“Give him his gun.” Dean communicated something to her with his eyes. “Please, Kris.”

She nodded and handed the piece over. “Thanks.” She told Shane.

“We’ll look for more weapons.” Shane promised.

Dean look at Ellen. “Take me to my baby”

~*~

Kristina sat quietly that evening as Rick retold the story of waking up in the hospital and how they made it to the house.

“I felt like I’d been ripped out of my life, put somewhere else.” Rick said.

Lori took his hand. “I thought they were moving you to Atlanta. That’s what they told us.”

Carl looked at his mother, then his father. “Mom said you died.”

“She had every reason to believe that,” Rick replied. “Thank you, Shane. Thanks for getting Lori and Carl out of there.”

Shane nodded. The awkward look he shared with Lori was lost on Rick but the others caught it. Shane stood and walked to the family Ellen pointed out earlier. Kristina saw Melissa dozing off and nudged her.

“Go to sleep.” Kristina urged her. Melissa leaned against her, scared to leave though.

Dale, an older man the newcomers instantly liked, spoke up. “We need to decide what we’re going to tell Daryl about his brother.”

“Merle was out of control.” Andrea reasoned. “The only person to blame for Merle being left behind is Merle.”

“We can’t tell Daryl that. Word to the wise: we’re gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt,“ Dale warned.

Rick offered to tell him. “I was the one who put him in the handcuffs. I’ll tell his brother.”

“I’ll help you. I was the one to drop the key. I chained the door up. Dixon’s alive, and he’s still up there,” T-Dog said.. “That’s on us.”

Soon everyone moved to tents to get sleep. Kristina saw that Beau was in a corner, Melissa next to him. She squeezed in next to her baby sister, who was already asleep.

“This spot taken?” she looked back to see Dean next to her.

“No, it’s not.” Kristina smiled at him. “There’s a blanket over there, I think.”

“It’s not that cold.” Dean laid down. Kristina pulled her shoes off and laid back. She tried to sleep with her back toward Dean, but the position was not comfortable.

Slowly and quietly, she rolled over. She was surprised to see Dean looking at her. He smiled at her before rolling over. Kristina reached out and touched his arm, but sleep overtook her almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

After hours of broken sleep, Kristina sat up. There was a tiny bit of sunlight and she saw Ellen lacing her boots up.

“I was going to see if anyone else was up.”

“I’ll come with you.” Kristina grabbed her shoes and soon the women were walking the camp. Dale was already on the roof of the RV, a rifle in his hand, and a few other people were moving around the camp already.

“You’ve been here for six weeks?” Kristina asked.

Ellen nodded. “We were all trying to get to Atlanta. I didn’t know where Bobby and the boys were. Phones went down. I thought maybe there would be something in Atlanta. I wasn’t completely wrong but it wasn’t what we were looking for.” Ellen looked at her. “Your sister and Beau, they were with Lori and Shane. Melissa didn’t talk for about a week.”

“She didn’t?”

“Your aunt and uncle…Beau said it was pretty bad.” Ellen said. “She’s been better the last couple of weeks. Had some nightmares and was really shaky. Can’t blame the kid, really.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot for an adult. I can’t imagine how the kids feel.” She looked up and saw Shane step from a tent. “I can’t believe I had to give up my weapon.”

Ellen smiled. “Oh, honey, don’t you worry about that. You’ll have one soon enough. Besides, you’ve got Dean and Sam watching out for you.”

Kristina bit her lip. “I don’t think…”

“I have eyes and I saw the way both of them were watching you.” Ellen told her. “They are both good men.”

“I have a feeling they get that from Bobby.”

“I’m pretty sure they didn’t get it from their father. John wasn’t a bad man but the boys are different. Dean is anyway. Sam is more like John, but he’s a little more sensitive. Stanford probably softened him up some.”

“Stanford?” Kristina asked.

“Sam was there until two years ago, I think.” Ellen told her. “His girlfriend died and he took time off to travel with Dean.”

“I didn’t realize…” Kristina hadn’t thought much about the Winchesters’ lives before all of this. “What about Dean?”

“College? No, he’s been in the family business since he was a kid.” Ellen stopped. “You know what, there’s Lori. She may need some help. I promised Dale I would help him with something this morning.”

Kristina helped Lori with some minimal chores for the next hour. Dean stepped out of the tent and stretched. She stopped and looked at him. He yawned and looked around. Their eyes met for a brief second before he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

“He’s really gorgeous.” Lori nudged her.

Kristina smiled. “He is. He’s also not interested in me.”

“I don’t buy that.” Lori said. “Rick told me that he was worried he might have to shoot him the night you two met his group.”

“I was exhausted and shaken up. Dean comforted me but that was it.” Kristina told her. “He was kind of distant once we got into Atlanta. Last night, I rolled over and he was looking at me. As soon as I looked at him, he rolled away from me.”

Lori shook her head. “He’s probably wondering if it’s smart to get involved right now. I kind of see why he’d hesitate.”

“I do too.” Kristina noticed Sam watching her. “Or maybe there’s another reason.”

Lori looked behind her and saw Sam quickly look away. “I imagine that could be a factor too.”

Jacqui walked over and asked Kristina to take water to the men working on the cars. She nodded and made her way over.

She hadn’t expected to see Dean under the hood of Glen’s escape vehicle.

She hadn’t expected him to be greasy and sweaty already.

Kristina handed each of the men a bottle, waiting to give Dean his last. His hand brushed hers when he took the bottle and they both jumped a little at the contact.

“Sorry.” Kristina said, turning away from him quickly but he gently reached out and touched her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Sweetheart.” Dean downed the water quickly. He saw her stop and talk to Glen, who was watching Dean, Morales, Jim, and Dale take apart the Challenger he’d driven the day before.

“They need the parts, and the gas.” Glen said.

“Maybe we’ll get to steal another one someday,” Rick offered as he patted his shoulder. “Kris, have you seen Lori?”

“She was working on laundry with Amy and Andrea.” Kristina told him. Rick nodded and went in search of his wife as Kristina set the rest of the water bottles down.

“I never thought I’d touch a car like this, let alone drive one.”

Dean looked at him and shook his head. “Too new, Man. Older cars are the way to go.”

Dale smiled. “The Impala is yours, isnt it? It’s a beauty. Ellen wouldn’t let any of us breathe on her.”

“That’s my baby.” Dean stood up straight. His eyes met Kristina’s for a few seconds before they heard the screams.

Jacqui had taken Carl and Sophia on a walk in the woods not far from the camp. They were unharmed, but shaken up. Bobby, Sam, Dean, Rick, Shane, Jim, Morales, and Glen rushed into the woods. Kristina, Andrea, and Amy followed out of curiosity.

The walker was eating a deer. They noticed the arrow and were curious. Eventually, Dale came and decapitated it.

“Did you really have to beat it up like that?” Kristina asked.

“Can’t feel anything anymore.” Shane shrugged.

The bushes made a rustling noise and everyone went on alert as Shane raised his gun. A man emerged, holding a crossbow and dead squirrels. He immediately lost his temper with the now headless walker over the deer he’d been tracking.

“Hey! That’s not going to do any good!”

Daryl snapped at Dale as the walker’s decapitated head began to grind it’s teeth. Andrea and Amy left disgusted. Daryl shot an arrow into it’s head.

“Gotta be the brain!” He shook his head. “Don’t yall know nothing?”

He headed back to camp, presumably to look for Merle.

“Daryl,” Shane started. “Merle didn’t make it back from Atlanta.”

Before Daryl could ask, Rick chimed in. “I had to handcuff him to a pipe on the roof. I’m Rick Grimes, by the way…”

Daryl spit. “I don’t give a shit who you are.” He threw his squirrels at Rick just as Shane threw him back.

“He’s got a knife!”

Once Rick disarmed him, Shane put him in a sleeper hold.

“Choke Holdins’ illegal!” Daryl argued.

“Well, file a complaint.” Shane challenged him.

“I wanted to have a calm discussion about your brother.” Rick told him as he motioned for Shane to release him. “Your brother does not work and play well with others.”

“Yeah.” Daryl couldn’t argue with that. “Sounds like Merle.”

T-Dog confessed his own part in the situation. “It’s my fault too. I had the key but I tripped. I lost it down the drain. I locked the door though. Chained it up so no geeks could get inside.”

Daryl stared at him for a minute before moving his eyes to Rick. “Just tell me where he is so I can go get him.”

Lori cut into the conversation from the door of the RV. “Rick will show you. You’re going back, aren’t you?”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, I’m going back.”

Kristina saw Dean and Sam exchange looks. She felt panic rise in her chest as Melissa joined her. “What’s going on?”

“Rick is taking Daryl back to get his brother.” Kristina told her.

Shane followed Rick and Kristina saw they were arguing. Soon Lori and Carl joined them. She saw Bobby and Ellen walk to Sam and Dean. They seemed to be arguing too.

Soon, Rick, Daryl, Glen, and T-Dog were joined by Bobby and Sam. Dean didn’t like that his brother was going, but Ellen talked him down. “We need you here, Dean.” She told him.

“And what if they need me there?” Dean looked at her. “I don’t sit idle, Ellen. You should know that about me by now.”

“I do, Dean Winchester. I know a hell of a lot more about you than I ever thought I would. We need you here. They need Sam and Bobby.” Ellen saw Kristina and Melissa talking to Dale. “She’s a nice girl.”

Dean turned and saw Kristina laughing at something Dale was showing her. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Things are different, Dean. One night stands and hook ups don’t exist. Unless we plan to leave, you won’t be able to cut out and run….”

“I have ten months left. Maybe I considered for ten minutes that having someone like her around might make it better. I can’t do that to her. To myself. People are dying left and right. Why form attachments that are probably not going to have a chance to last?”

Ellen lowered her voice. “I trapped a demon just before I came across these people. Hell’s closed. The walkers aren’t from Hell. Nothing is coming from Hell anymore. The demons that were here, they’re stuck too.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Dean argued.

“Maybe it does.” Ellen argued. “Maybe your bill never comes due.”

Dean looked back at Kristina one more time. “Is it worth the possibility of hurting a good person? Is it worth it, Ellen?”

Ellen shrugged but smiled. “I think it’s worth it, Dean. Especially if you have a shot at something you never thought you could have.”

~*~

Once the chains were cut, the group broke through the door onto the roof.

Merle Dixon was not there.

His severed hand was.

Sam and Bobby looked at the handcuffs. They were still hanging on the pipes. Daryl screamed out as everyone stood, watching helplessly and wondering where Merle could be.


	4. Valtos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - A group looks for Merle in Atlanta. The camp becomes more dangerous than anyone wanted to believe.  
> Word Count - 1740  
> Pairings - Rick/Lori  
> Warnings - shooting, mentions of death, dead bodies, walkers (zombies), minor character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This is a rewrite/crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural. It starts at episode one of The Walking Dead and takes place just after the season finale of Supernatural’s second season. You don’t have to watch The Walking Dead to know what’s going on. 
> 
> A friend asked me to do this months ago and after encouragement from others, I decided to try it.

##  **The Road That Winds 1.4 Valtos**

Dean pulled Ellen away and handed her a gun and some ammo. “Make sure Kristina gets this.” **  
**

Ellen nodded. “She can shoot?”

“According to Rick she’s a damn good shot. Her family was all law enforcement.” Dean watched Kristina and Melissa help Jacqui count supplies. “Don’t let anyone see you give her that. I don’t trust Shane.”

“You and me both.” Ellen said. “He lied. I know I can’t prove it, but he left Rick and Kristina on purpose. I knew that the moment Lori told me what happened.”

Dean saw Shane watching Lori. “I figured that also.”

The conversation was cut short when Amy and Andrea returned with enough fish for everyone for dinner.

Morales saluted them. “Thanks to you, my children will eat tonight.”

“Can you teach me to fish like that?” Carl asked.

Lori smiled. “I wouldn’t object to that.”

Dale approached everyone, more somber. “I hate to break up this celebration but we’ve got a problem.”

~*~

“Only Merle can kill Merle.” Daryl told the group. “Tough son of a bitch.”

Bobby agreed. “He killed at least two walkers with one arm while he was bleeding.”

“So where’d he go?” Sam wondered aloud.

T-Dog, Rick, and Glen looked around, but Daryl stepped in front of Bobby. “You ain’t telling them you know me?”

“I wasn’t sure if that was wise, Daryl, considering the only monsters are walking around undead.”

Daryl shook his head. “That yellow eyed son of a bitch…”

“You know about the yellow eyed demon?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Sammy.” Daryl’s eyes narrowed. “I know all about you too. And Dean.”

“Okay, now ain’t the time…”

“My sister was like you.” Daryl told Sam. “Except that he came for her when she was thirteen.”

Sam saw the others were still investigating. “Thirteen?”

“He wanted to make her a princess. He said she’d be the perfect wife for his army’s leader.” Daryl glared. “He had this dumbass idea you and my baby sister were destined.”

“I had no control over any of that.” Sam told him. “He’s dead though. She’s safe…”

Bobby stepped between Sam and Daryl. “Sam, Nancy died.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam said. He looked at Daryl. “I’m sorry.”

“She didn’t just die. She killed herself.” Daryl snapped. “She was sixteen and I was just learning about all this shit. I met Bobby and your Dad. Nancy couldn’t take seeing things. She couldn’t take that demon coming to her all the time.”

“You and Merle…”

“Merle? Hell no! He don’t know shit about this. He was too busy getting high or getting laid.” Daryl saw Rick walking back. “Later.”

“Glen’s got a plan to get those guns. We need that bag..” Rick told them. “We’re going to find an office and make sure we all know the plan.”

~*~

Jim continued digging the holes as the group approached him. He didn’t stop when he saw them, he didn’t stop when Shane spoke to him.

“What are you doing, Jim?” Shane asked.

“Digging.”

“Why?” Dean asked. “Are you looking for something?”

“I have to dig.”

“Jim, you’re scaring the kids.” Lori told him.

Kristina stepped forward. “Jim, can I check you? Just to make sure you’re okay. It’s getting hot out here and you aren’t in the shade.”

“I’m fine.”

“I’d feel better if you let me check your blood pressure and just make sure you’re okay.” Kristina gently reached for his arm, but he pushed her away, hard.

Dean jumped forward to grab him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“She’s just trying to help you!”

Jim looked at both men, his eyes meeting Shane’s. “You going to beat me up like you did Ed?”

“If you ever put your hands on another woman in my presence…”

“Stop!” Kristina stood up. “This isn’t Jim. He’s not himself. Sunstroke, dehydration.” She checked his blood pressure. “He needs rest.”

Shane saw Carl and Sophia were both upset. “Come on,” he pulled Jim away from his self imposed task. “You’re taking a break.”

~*~

Glen explained the plan, twice, and looked around. “Any questions?”

“What the hell did you before this, Son?” Bobby asked.

“I delivered pizzas.” Glen said.

T-Dog and Sam shared a smile and Daryl looked impressed. Rick looked at Bobby. “It’ll work.”

“Damn straight it will.”

Sam, Bobby, Rick and T-dog went one direction while Glen and Daryl made their way down to the alley. They saw Glen grab the bag, and Rick’s hat,before he ran back to the alley.

Only seconds later, they heard an unfamiliar voice screaming for help in Spanish.

“Balls!” Bobby led them toward Daryl and Glen. They found Daryl and a teenage boy, but Glen was nowhere around. Rick and T-Dog pulled Daryl off of the kid.

“Where’s Glen?”

“His friends took him.” Daryl said.

Sam looked at the kid and saw something other than his attitude.

He saw his fear.

“They took one of us, we’ve got one of them.” Sam spoke. “Looks like we are going to have to make a trade.”

~*~

Kristina slowly approached Jim, who was tied to a tree in the shade. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m sorry, Miss. I’m real sorry.” Jim saw Dean’s glare. “I’ve never hit no woman in my life.”

Kristina checked his pulse and blood pressure. Not great, but better than it had been. “Heat makes people do crazy things.”

Shane walked over with more water. Jim accepted it this time. He looked over at Carl and Sophia. “I’m real sorry I scared the kids.”

“It’s okay. It was just the sunstroke.” Lori assured him.

Jim spoke to Carl next. “You’re worried about your Dad?”

“They aren’t back yet.”

Jim thought for a minute and smiled. “Nothing is going to keep your Daddy from coming back to you and your momma.”

~*~

“We’ve got the guns! Why are we still here?” Daryl asked.

“Glen saved our lives yesterday.” Rick said. “Glen helped us and unknowingly got us back to our families. I owe him.”

“He saved my brother.” Sam spoke up. “Dean and Rick might have died if Glen hadn’t helped.”

“None of you have to stay. You can go back to the camp and tell the others what happened.”

Daryl shook his head. T-Dog only smiled. “Go back and tell your family I abandoned you? Tell the others I left someone behind for a second time? Hell no!”

~*~

Though the group from Atlanta wasn’t back, those left behind at the camp cooked the fish. There was some beer, though not much, and everyone ate their fill. Melissa and Kristina sat close to each other, both still relieved that they were reunited against such odds.

Someone asked Dale about his watch. He explained why he constantly rewound it. Amy stood up to go to the restroom while the group continued to talk.

“Hey, we’re almost out of toilet paper…..” Amy’s scream got everyone’s attention.

Walkers were everywhere. Kristina jumped up and told Melissa to get behind her. “Beau?!”

“I’m here.” He said. He had his father’s gun in his hand. “Stay behind me, Melissa.” Kristina took the gun Ellen gave her earlier from her pants. She checked the safety and saw Dean and Ellen on alert.

People were running everywhere. Screams were heard all around them. Shane and Dean fired a few rounds, but both were out of ammo with no way to get more.

Kristina aimed and fired, hitting one walker between the eyes instantly. She fired at another, then another, her body relaxing as she let herself get comfortable with the firearm.

More gunshots were heard and suddenly they saw the group from Atlanta run in. It took time, but soon they’d killed the walkers.

And then they saw their loses.

“I don’t know what to do!” Andrea cried as she held her sister. Amy was dying quickly from blood loss. She choked and went still. Andrea’s screams echoed through the camp.

Kristina realized in a panic that Melissa wasn’t with her. “Melissa?” She started away from the group. “Melissa?”

“Wait!” Beau grabbed her. “She probably ran to the tent to hide. Don’t go off by yourself….” he stopped.

Kristina turned and saw Melissa on the ground. She took a step toward her sister and shook her head. “No….she was behind me….”

Ellen rushed to her side. “Sweetie, come on. Let the boys take care of her.”

Kristina moved toward her sister. She fell to the ground next to her. “Melissa?” She checked for a pulse and fought back a sob. She saw the blood. Her sister had been bitten in several places. “Oh, God!” She pulled her sister into her arms. “I just got her back!”

“I remember now….my dream….why I was digging…” Jim looked around.

Bobby and Sam quickly found Dean and Ellen. Dean’s eyes move to Kristina, holding her sister in her arms and rocking her back and forth.

“She can't….” Dean walked to her. “Kris, you can’t stay like that. She was bit. She’s going to come back.”

“I know. I just needed to say goodbye.” Kristina gently placed her sister back on the ground. She saw Dale with a knife.

“I was going to make sure….for your protection…”

Kristina nodded and kissed her sister one last time. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”

Beau watched, shocked. “I’m sorry, Krissy. I lost track of her. I was trying.”

“It’s okay.” She took his hand and stood up. Looking back one last time, she turned so she wouldn’t see what Dale had to do.

Strong arms wrapped around her and she buried herself in his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Kristina looked into his eyes and bit her lip. “Can you help me bury her?”

Dean saw the look exchanged between Ellen and Bobby. They didn’t bury bodies usually. Dean realized that their old ways weren’t going to work with everyone.

“Sam, get the tarp from the trunk.” Dean looked at his brother. “Beau, can you help carry Melissa?” He nodded. “Ellen,” he gently put Kristina in Ellen’s arms. “Keep an eye on her for me.”

“Of course.” Ellen comforted Kristina as she looked around the camp. She saw people she’d come to care about now dead on the ground. She saw the survivors looking around, shocked and now uncertain of what to do.

“One things for sure.” Bobby said. “If they’re coming up here, they aren’t finding food down below. We’re going to have to move out before this happens again.”


	5. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - After the attack on their camp, the surviving group members try and find a new place to go.  
> Word Count - 1082  
> Pairings - Rick/Lori  
> Warnings - shooting, mentions of death, dead bodies, walkers (zombies), minor character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This is a rewrite/crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural. It starts at episode one of The Walking Dead and takes place just after the season finale of Supernatural’s second season. You don’t have to watch The Walking Dead to know what’s going on. 
> 
> A friend asked me to do this months ago and after encouragement from others, I decided to try it.

##  **The Road That Winds 1.5 Wildfire**

Rick walked away from the others with the walkie talkie. Kristina knew he was trying to reach Morgan. She looked around and saw Andrea still holding Amy.

Dean walked over to her and sat down. He’d spent most of the night helping move walkers and needed a break. “Kris?”

“Andrea needs to let someone take care of Amy.” Kristina sighed. “I know it’s not easy but Amy is going to open her eyes at any minute and…”

“Sam and I have been watching.” Dean assured her. They watched Lori, Rick, and Shane approach Andrea. After she put her gun in Rick’s face, they backed off.

“Dale’s walking over. He may be able to convince her to leave Amy for a few minutes.” Dean looked up to see Carol making sure her abusive husband couldn’t come back. “We can’t stay here.”

“I know.” Kristina looked at him. “There’s nothing in Atlanta and I have a feeling there’s nothing at Fort Benning either.”

Bobby thought the same thing. “Any ideas?” Dean asked.

“No.” She shook her head. “I have no idea what we are suppose to do here, Dean.”

“Survive, Sweetheart.” He squeezed her hand. “We have to survive.”

They heard something from the group moving bodies. Sam, Glen, and T-Dog were about to bury the body of one of the campers killed. Daryl wanted them burned.

“This is what you get for leaving my brother on that roof!” He yelled. “You reap what you sow!”

“He’s going to end up getting himself shot.” Dean mumbled.

She opened her mouth to reply, but instead Kristina gasped. Amy sat up, clawing at Andrea hair. They were both surprised when they heard the gunshot a second later.

“You want to go for a walk? Just get out of here for a few minutes…”

Jacqui’s screams brought everyone running.

Jim had been bitten.

Rick decided the CDC was their best chance. The group was torn but eventually, it was decided that they would go. Shane argued with Rick, but after they, and Dale, returned from checking the woods, he suddenly agreed it was a good idea.

Ellen insisted that they take turns keeping watch. Kristina and Beau both offered to take turns, but Bobby told them no.

“You need rest more than anything.” Bobby told them both. He looked at Dean and Sam. “Both of you do too. Ellen and I are good. Glen and T-Dog are taking second watch.”

“Tell them to get us for the third watch.” Dean told Bobby. He took Kristina’s hand and led her to the tent. Beau and Sam followed. Kristina crawled to a corner and curled herself into a ball. Dean followed her. He didn’t care what it looked like to anyone anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as they drifted off to sleep.

Glen and T-Dog didn’t wake them. They agreed that Sam and Dean needed to be sharp. They were convinced the brothers, and Bobby, were prior military.

Kristina opened her eyes the next morning and found herself facing Dean. He smiled softly at her. “Morning, Sweetheart.”

“Morning.” She started to sit up but Dean still held her tight. She looked into his eyes, confused. He kissed her forehead and sat up with her.

“We need to get ready.” He whispered. “You’re riding with me.” She saw the others were already gone. “Beau said he’s got his truck.”

“That works.” She pulled her hair into a messy bun. “Hopefully Shane doesn’t try and make him leave it behind.”

Dean shook his head. “He won’t. Especially since there’s a chance the group may split up.”

Kristina looked concerned. “Do you think that could happen?”

“Possible.” Dean told her. “Morales and his family were talking about going to Alabama to look for family.”

They emerged from the tent at the same time Bobby and Sam returned. “We were about to wake you. We need to pack it up.”

Kristina checked on Jim. She questioned whether the CDC would be able to help him. Dean was waiting for her and she admitted she didn’t think he was going to make it.

“Rick is right though.” Dean sighed. “We don’t kill the living.” He added, “unless they become a threat.”

“I think he’s ready to die. It’s a little unsettling to see anyone like that.”

Dean led her to his Baby, his 1967 Impala, and opened the passenger seat. “I’m sure if something happens, Dale will stop so we can take care of things.”

Kristina nodded. Bobby and Ellen climbed into Beau’s truck. Sam walked over and got in the backseat.

“I can move back there.” Kristina told him.

Sam smiled at her. “I’m fine. I may try and sleep a little. I had a hard time last night.” They all had. Kristina knew it was almost morning before she fell asleep.

Leaving was delayed, so everyone could say goodbye to the Morales family. Soon they were all leaving the camp many had started to think of as a second home.

The RV Dale drove stopped suddenly. Dale told everyone it was the radiator hose. Dean offered to help and Kristina went with Rick to check on Jim.

“My bones feel like glass. Leave me here. I’m ready to see my family.”

The group respected his wishes. Kristina squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you.”

“You can’t do much for this.” Jim told her.

Jacqui kissed his cheek as Dale thanked him for fighting for them. Tearful, the group left him. Some knew it was right to respect his wishes. Others believed it was a danger. All hoped that Jim’s pain would soon be over.

The sun was setting when they reached the CDC. Hundreds of bodies were all over the ground. There was evidence that the military had been there, but were overrun. Walkers began to notice them.

“It’s not too late. We can try Fort Benning.” Shane looked around, panic on his face.

“We’re out of gas and have no food!” Andrea pointed out.

Lori demanded a plan. “What are we doing?”  
  


Rick noticed the security camera. He hot the shutters and screamed. “If you don’t let us in, you’re killing us!”

“There’s no one here!” Several members of the group were crying, frightened. More walkers were starting to make their way toward the group.

Shane grabbed Rick to pull him away. Rick continued to scream. “You’re killing us!”

The shutters opened, drowning them in light as the survivors looked on, stunned.


	6. TS-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - The CDC isn’t what they expected.  
> Word Count - 1695  
> Pairings - Rick/Lori, Dean/Kristina  
> Warnings - shooting, mentions of death, dead bodies, walkers (zombies), minor character death, shower smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This is a rewrite/crossover of The Walking Dead and Supernatural. It starts at episode one of The Walking Dead and takes place just after the season finale of Supernatural’s second season. You don’t have to watch The Walking Dead to know what’s going on. 
> 
> As the rewrite of season two of The Walking Dead progresses, more of the Supernatural world Dean and Sam live in will come out…
> 
> A friend asked me to do this months ago and after encouragement from others, I decided to try it.

##  **The Road That Winds 1.6 TS-19**

_Shane looked up as Kristina walked in. “What’s going on?”  
_

_“I’m not sure.” She looked terrified. “The military is here. I think those things are in the hospital!”_

_Shane jumped up and looked into the hallway. He saw several men wearing the uniform of the army open fire. He shut the door and told Kristina to help him with Rick._

_“We can’t move him!” She said. “He needs the IVs, and the monitor.”_

_There was a noise at the door and SHane pulled Kristina down to the floor on the other side of Rick’s bed. They waited for the soldier to leave and he stood up._

_“I have to get Lori and Carl out of here. That’s what Rick would want me to do.”_

_Kristina looked at Rick. “They said they’re moving people.”_

_“Krissy, can you stay with him? Make sure he gets moved?” Shane didn’t tell her that he hadn’t felt Rick’s heartbeat when he checked. If there was any small chance… “Please?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll stay with Rick.” Kristina knew her place was at the hospital with patients. “Check on my family. Make sure they’ are okay, please.”_

_“Of course.”_

As the group filed into the lobby of the CDC they were greeted by a man holding an automatic weapon. He introduced himself as Edwin Jenner and then asked, “Why are you here? What do you want?”

“A chance.” Rick said simply.

“That’s asking a lot these days,” Jenner told him.

“I’ll let you stay, if you all submit to a blood test. Grab your things. When I close this place, it’s not opening again.”

“I didn’t know doctors walked around packing that much heat.” Daryl commented.

Jenner shrugged. “There were plenty left lying about. I familiarized myself. You look harmless enough.”

“I’m kind of claustrophobic.” Carol said.

“Don’t think about it.” Jenner told her.

Jenner began taking blood samples from everyone. Kristina stepped forward to help. “I’m a nurse.” She told him.

He nodded, allowed her to help, but seemed annoyed with her. When Andrea finished and stood, she wobbled. Sam reached out to steady her.

“She hasn’t eaten in a few days.” Jacqui told Jenner. “None of us have.”

He opened the CDC kitchen to them, sharing food, wine, and liquor. Daryl and Dean were amused with Glen, who was drunk. They teased that it was the first time for him.

Carl tasted a little bit of red wine but was disgusted by it, much to Lori’s delight. Rick raised his glass to thank the doctor, who quietly raised his own glass.

He gave them a tour of the building, directing Carl and Sophia toward the rec room. The adults were thrilled when they heard two magic words.

Hot water.

Kristina waited until all of the woman and Sophia showered before she took her turn. She pulled the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash she’d taken from the sheriff’s department only days before. Had it really been less than a week?

“Kristina?” His deep voice surprised her.

“Dean? Is everything okay?”

Dean was suddenly in the shower stall with her. Their eyes met and he stepped toward her.

“I’ll leave if you ask me to. I don’t expect anything. I just wanted a few minutes alone with you.” Dean told her. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea…”

Kristina put a finger over his lips. She reached for the shampoo and poured a generous amount in her hand. She bit her lip as she raised her hands to his head and massaged his scalp. Dean closed his eyes and moaned as her fingers gently moved to his neck, and she turned around so he was under the water. Once his hair was rinsed, he washed her hair. She grabbed the conditioner bottle and he took it from her.

“I don’t need that.” His fingers worked a generous amount through her hair. She moaned as his fingers worked with the water to rinse her hair. She grabbed the body wash and knew that this was more intimate than just a shower.

They lathered each other’s bodies in soap. Neither could resist allowing their hands to linger on each other. Dean finally tipped her chin and softly kissed her.

The water washed away the soap before he gently picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around him and he looked into her eyes.

“We don’t have to do this, Krissy.” He kissed her softly. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything.”

“Dean,” she looked into his eyes. “I want you.”

That was all the coaxing he needed. Slowly, he pushed himself into her, her name falling from his lips as he felt her tight walls grow wetter. She moaned, amazed by how good he felt, how perfect they were together.

Dean had intended to take things slow and drag it out as long as possible but he couldn’t. He felt her body tremble as she came hard, her juices making his cock move even easier inside her. As their lips met, Dean couldn’t fight it anymore. He thrusted himself inside her only a few more times before his own release came.

He gently put her down and they smiled at each other. They rinsed off once more under the water before Dean turned it off and grabbed towels.

“Kristina,” he kissed her forehead. “This isn’t some random hookup.”

“I should hope not.” She looked at him. “There’s something here. Something special.”

“Something I didn’t think I was ever going to have.” He kissed her gently. “I grabbed a room for the two of us. I tossed your bag in there…”

“Did you?”

Dean shrugged. “I didn’t come in here for sex. Can’t say I wasn’t hopeful but I really just wanted to have time with you. You keep me calm, Sweetheart. Mostly anyway.”

“You keep me safe.” She touched his face. “I think sharing a room is a good idea.”

~*~

The next morning, many in the group were hungover. T-Dog served everyone eggs for breakfast. Shane entered the kitchen and went straight for coffee. He had scratch marks on his neck. Rick questioned him, but it was obvious that Shane lied about where they came from.

Kristina and Dean walked in together, aware that eyes were on them. Ellen’s smile was wide and Bobby shook his head. Sam looked down.

“Well, someone looks well rested and relaxed.” Lori winked at Kristina.

Dean kept his arm around Kristina, who saw the smiles from Carol and Jacqui.

Things grew serious quickly when Jenner entered. Dale began to question him.

Andrea also wanted answered. “We didn’t come here for eggs.”

Jenner motioned for them to follow him. He asked Vi, his computer, to pull up something called TS-19.

The group realizes that they are looking at scans of a person’s brain. “Organic wiring. What makes you unique and human. It’s all there.”

They watch as the brain goes completely black and the person dies. “The first event. When the body dies. Everything you were or would ever be is gone.”

He moved the video ahead to what he called the second event. Lori asked, her eyes wide, “It restarts the brain?”

“The brain stem. The you part is gone forever.”

They watch as a bullet enters the brain and TS-19 is dead, for good.

“I don’t know what this is, how to treat it…I lost contact with other facilities…”

“There’s nothing out there?” Andrea asked. “There’s nothing left anywhere? Isn’t that what you’re saying.”

Dale pointed to a clock on the wall. “What’s that?”

“At zero, the generators run out of fuel.”

“Plant wide decontamination.”

Dean kissed Kristina and told her to wait with Ellen while he went with Rick to the basement to check on the generators. Bobby and Ellen had a brief conversation and he grabbed Beau.

“Why don’t we go back and talk while they check on that?” Ellen looked at Kristina.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Dean’s a good man, but be careful. He’s got a bit of a fear when it comes to commitment.”

Kristina nodded. “I got that impression from him already. We talked a lot and we aren’t going to push ourselves or expect much right now. The world has gone to hell and we want to make the most of each other’s company.” She smiled. “It’s a little scary though. I care about him a lot.”

“I see it in his eyes, Kristina. Dean Winchester is falling for you.” Ellen looked worried. “Sam too.”

“No, Sam…”

“Sam won’t do anything. He loves his brother too much.”

Their moment is interrupted. Everyone joined Jenner in time to hear him say that in thirty minutes, they will be dead.

Shane, Dean, Daryl, Bobby, Beau, and Sam worked on trying to get the door opened. Shane suddenly went after Jenner, but Rick stopped him.

“If you kill him, we aren’t going to get out of here!”

It took Rick and Lori begging, pleading with Jenner to get the door opened. Rick convinced him by telling Jenner that they want to keep going as long as they can. Once opened, everyone rushed out except for Jacqui.

She was staying with Jenner to die.

Dale noticed Andrea not moving. Kristina looked back but Dean grabbed her and pulled her with him. Before she turned, she saw Jenner whisper something to Rick.

Once in the lobby, the group realized they weren’t safe yet. The glass would not break, even when Shane shot at it.

“I have something that might help.” Carol said, digging through her bag.

“A nail file aint going to do us much good here.” Shane’s comment was ignored.

“I found this your first morning at camp.” Carol pulled the grenade out of her bag. Everyone took cover as Rick detonated the grenade and broke one of the windows. They rushed outside only seconds before the decontamination was to begin.

At the last second, Dale and Andrea ran outside much to everyone’s relief. Glen motioned for them to run to the RV as Rick started the engine of Carol’s Cherokee and the caravan drove away, leaving the smoldering rubble and thick black smoke behind them.


End file.
